Dayo
Dayo (ダヨ Dayo) is a Infant Islander and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dayo is a good-natured, helpful, naive and kind native Infant Islander, who means good, but still has a certain edge to her. She is an explorer and traveler, going out place to place and likes being in the company of animals, even giant monsters. She does not treat Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler like mere giant pets but as like actual friends; as she has a strong bond with them. History Debut: The Mysterious Island Rises Dayo made a brief appearance towards the end of the RP where she found FlamingoMask badly beaten and bruised after his fight with Gorgos and took FlamingoMask along with her to heal him. Salamadon and Zaurs then followed her. The Beasts of Sevigocan Island The next morning, FlamingoMask woke up and found himself in a cave. Then the sounds of some footsteps can be heard coming towards him. They don't sound like menacing though, but FlamingoMask does not hesitate still, wondering what it could be. As the footsteps get close, FlamingoMask eyes then widen, looking up to see who it is there with him; it was Dayo. Dayo asked if FlamingoMask was doing alright, as she had seen what happened to him last night with Gorgos. FlamingoMask stated that he was fine and then asked who she was. Dayo then explained to him who she was and that she came from Infant Island, but had come to the island to assist the monsters there, such as Zaurs. Dayo then gave FlamingoMask a mango, to which he accepted. When FlamingoMask asked who was Zaurs, Dayo then took him outside to show him. As the two head outside out from the caves, they walked into a sandy area, filled with some small rocks and looking very tropical, with palm trees out. Dayo then introduced Zaurs to FlamingoMask, as well as Salamadon and Paragler, who was the only monster who FlamingoMask did not recognize from the other night. Dayo stated that Paragler was shy and afraid to fight Gorgos. FlamingoMask then asked Dayo if she knew about Gorgos, to which she replied that she was aware of him. Dayo said that he had arrived onto the island a few months ago and had been causing trouble since. FlamingoMask understood and then told Dayo he would do whatever it takes to help her out and get rid of Gorgos. FlamingoMask then asked her to help him find the Units, to which she gladly accepted. The two the went into the jungle to find the Units. Soon, Dayo and FlamingoMask then found the Units, and also to find Paragler fighting against Gorgos. Dayo realized that Paragler only fight when usually to defend himself or others, so that mean't the Units had to be nearby. Ayame then flew up and met up with FlamingoMask and Dayo, to which she then asked who Dayo was. FlamingoMask was about to tell her, only for Dayo to introduce herself to Ayame. Dayo, Ayame and FlamingoMask then came up with the plan to stop Gorgos; and Dayo then summoned Salamadon and Zaurs to help Paragler, while Ayame regrouped with the other Units and told them to get into Machine G to fight Gorgos. Dayo and FlamingoMask then observed most of the fight on the hills. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him for good. Later on as FlamingoMask and Machine G (and the Units) were about to leave Sevigovan Island, Dayo and her monsters Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler then waved goodbye to FlamingoMask and the Units, thanking them for all of the help. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off into the evening sky, their work there now done. Dayo and her three monsters then went back to living in peace on Sevigocan Island. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster Dayo reappeared when she was feeding her monsters Paragler, Salamadon and Zaurs some fruits. Little did she know, TripGoji saw her and fell in love with her, but Sevengar pointed out that she was a human and he was a kaiju, so TripGoji simply then took on a human form. When this "Keisuke Togo" appeared to her, Dayo was at first confused, but then welcoming towards him, though she did find it odd how he was carrying a football around with him all the time on the island. When Flying Ebirah appeared, Keisuke Togo took off for safety and then Dayo went to higher ground, seeing that suddenly TripGoji and Sevengar had appeared to fight off the kaiju. After Flying Ebirah was defeated, TripGoji tried looking for Dayo (to gaze on her some more and to re-enact the scene with Godzilla and her from Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster), but unfortunately he could not find her, as she apparently disappeared. Unknown to TripGoji and Sevengar, she was actually hiding not to far from them, and she commented that the two were very strange, but pleasant kaiju. Abilities & Arsenal * Knife: Dayo is armed with a sharp knife that she can use to cut through materials. It is sharp enough to even pierce through rock. * Monster Taming: Dayo is able to tame and train giant monsters/kaiju for various reasons. Known examples of this are her trio of monster companions Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler. * Athleticism: Due to growing up on Infant Island, Dayo has excellent athletic skills. Trivia * Dayo's name is also sometimes spelled to as "Daiyo". * Originally, only Zaurs was going to be allied with her, but then Paragler and Salamadon were added as well. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)